Abstract The UW/Fred Hutch CFAR Administrative Core leads our consortium and is responsible for strategic planning and operational management. The Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Create a strategic vision and a multidisciplinary and collaborative environment, to enable conduct of the best science, growth of the next generation of HIV researchers and research leaders, and achieving impacts that will bend the curve of the global epidemic and 2) Deliver efficient, effective, timely, compliant, and collegial operational management to add value to the HIV research enterprise at our CFAR. In support of these Aims, the Administrative Core has proposed the following Goals, linked to our two Aims: 1a) Support our Cores, SWGs, and partners to reach across disciplines and institutions; 1b) Implement and continuously refine our CFAR strategic plan; 1c) Provide an environment to grow collaboration and respond to emerging needs, opportunities, and scientific priorities, 1d) Actively participate in inter-CFAR initiatives and bi-directional connections to the community; 2a) Manage the CFAR and its grants, finances, and personnel according to robust principles, policies, and procedures; 2b) Grow funding, facilities, and other resources for HIV research; 2c) Provide educational and research training opportunities; and 2d) Effectively advertise and promote utilization of CFAR services. The Core works across our collaborating institutions to achieve these goals, including with: the President, Provost, and Dean of the School of Medicine at the University of Washington, the President of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, and CEOs of affiliated institutions, obtaining substantial institutional commitment of funding and space to grow the work of the CFAR and CFAR members; the University of Washington Department of Global Health, where the Administrative Core is based, to facilitate and leverage efficient and effective grant administration and operational support for our investigators; research centers and institutes within our organizations, to catalyze new research and support robust existing programs; local, state, and federal agencies, in Washington and beyond, and international partners, to achieve impact at scale in the prevention and treatment of HIV; community- based organizations for collaborative leadership and engagement; and with other CFARs to synergize with the larger CFAR mission. Key innovations in the Administrative Core for this proposed cycle include our new Director and Leadership Team, integrated administrative functions across Cores, updated plans for communications and outreach for CFAR services, collaborative outreach of our Community Action Board (CAB), and a validated approach to monitoring and evaluation. As described in the Overall Research Strategy, our CFAR's overarching Vision is to ensure an enabling environment to facilitate cutting-edge research for our 700+ multidisciplinary investigators and growth of the next generation of HIV leaders, who will make a meaningful impact on the global epidemic. The Administrative Core provides effective, efficient, and strategic leadership and management to bring together our entire CFAR to achieve this vision.